


Summer Nights

by EstherGreenwoodEFP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Deepthroating, F/M, Groping, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Groping, Older Man/Younger Woman, Painful Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherGreenwoodEFP/pseuds/EstherGreenwoodEFP
Summary: Sirius was so generous offering his house and food to the Weasley family for an entire summer. But the Weasleys were not ready to accept charity from anybody.They were ready to repay Sirius Black for all that he was doing, and they were going to do it with the only valuable thing they got.Their daugher.
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language: please be kind and forgive my mistakes.
> 
> Read the tags, and remember that this is just some fictional work: I do not condone anything that you'll find in here.
> 
> Also, charachters and everithing belong to J.K.Rowling.

Sirius was so generous offering his house and food to the Weasley family for an entire summer. But the Weasleys were not ready to accept charity from anybody.

They were ready to repay Sirius Black for all that he was doing, and they were going to do it with the only valuable thing they got.

Their daugher.

They talked to her, they let her scream and cry, they comforted her, and then they remained solid in their decision: Ginny Weasley would spend her summer nights giving a poor, abused man the little comfort her young, strong body could give him.

Sirius knew it was wrong, but it didn't care. The world had stopped being right thirteen years ago, and now he was going to take every single opportunity to get out of his misery, even if only for a few hours.

* * *

It was Bill the one to take Ginny at Grimmauld Place the first time. Everyone wantend to be sure that their arrangement suited everyone. He made her wear a cute green dress, let her hair loose, and then presented her to Sirius Black.

Sirius just gave her a distracted look: he didn't care about her pretty face, or her full of tears eyes. He just cared about the long legs, and the sweet curve of her firm, still growing breast.

"What a pretty doll you've got, Weasley. I think she would be good enough. Now let me test her".

Ginny called for her brother help, but Bill just laughed, giving her firm butt a little spank.

"You'll grow to enjoy it, Gin. You're old enough to begin to act like a proper lady, sucking cocks and giving some value to your cunny".

When Bill left them alone, Sirius just smirked.

"Relax, girl. Relax, and show me something nice".

He didn't wait for Ginny to react: he just grabbed the neckline of her dress, pulling it down and exposing the white fabric of her cute bra. He pulled the cups down, exposing her breast. She had nice tits: not as big as he liked, but not bad for a fourteen years old, firm and creamy withe, with little nipples that asked only to be tortured all night. He took one breast in the hand, squeezing it hard, laughing at her pained and surprised cry.

"Yes, girl, I like it when you're vocal“ He twisted her left nipple, and she gave him a satisfactory gasp.

"Now, little one, I'd like to make you scream for a good reason, but a meetin is in order. Why don't you go upstairs and take a little nap? You'll need it, 'cause tonight I'm gonna need you well rested". He smiled when he saw her face: she was worried, and afraid, but she was relived that she had a couple of hours before she had to satisfy him. Sirius was looking forward to that night: part of him wanted to just lift her little skirt and plung deep inside her, here and now. Another part of him, however, wanted to savour every second of her deflowering, watchig her squirm in fear and anticipation.

The idea that now the girl would have to wait, alone in his bedroom, thinking about what was going to happen made him hard. That was going to be the best summer of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

When he opened the door, Ginny Wesley shivered.  
She wasn't sleeping, of course. She was just sitting at the old desk under the window far from the bed, looking at the mattress with wide, teary eyes.  
Sirius give a sight.  
He wasn't a beast. He loved when young witches learned what their place in a wizarding society was, but I preferred his witches to enjoy it too. Or to almost enjoy it. He'd never say no to a good, rough shag, to bite soft meat or to leave a pretty girl sore, but he loved a bit of partecipation.  
If Ginny Weasley was the first witches he layed his hand on after his escape, he wouldn't be that gentle and patient. But he was on the run since two years, and he had other women. Not as many as he wanted, but enough to satisfy his primary urges, and to let him be patient and almost human now.  
"Now, girl, there's no need to be this afraid. Maybe we startred out in the wrong way: I don't want to hurt you. But you're a young woman, and you're old enough to learn how to please. Come here, please".  
The young girl, like a true Griffyndor, bited her full lips, and then walked toward the bed where Sirius was sitting.   
"Good girl. So, you grew up in a pureblood family: surely you know perfectly well that good witches have to obey their family, and then wizards who have earned a right on her, do you?“  
Sirius knew that the Weasley, blood-traitor and modern as they wanted to appear, still standed by this old mentality. Everyone in the wizard society did.  
The girl in front of him gave a little nod, silent as a ghost.  
"Good. Every girl has to learn it, sooner or later".  
He made a gesture to invite the girl to sit on the bed next to him, and slowly caressed her hair.   
Ginny freezed, but didn't move. She didn't try to get away from him, so Sirius started to caress her naked shoulder, feeling her soft skin shiver.  
His hand caressed her breast through the thin fabric of her dress: not a real grope, just a light touch.  
"Now, tell me one thing: did you let someone kiss you pretty mouth, at Hogwarts?“  
The girl gave a little nod.   
Good. He didn't want to fuck a child.  
"And how many tongues have you sucked?“  
The girl's eyes widened at his way of speaking.  
"Three."  
It was the first time Ginny spoke in front of him.  
"Not bad. And now tell me" he sqeezed her breast, slowly, deliberately.  
"Did you show your titties to someone who was not me?“  
Unexpectedly, the girl nodded again.   
Now, that was interesting. Maybe the girl wasn't the little virgin she wantend him to belive.  
"Yes? When?"  
"Last Christmas", Ginny murmured, her face turning the same red as her hair.  
"Last Christmas. Tell me about it".  
She licked her lips, and fixed her eyes on the curtains at Sirius shoulder. He resisted the urges to correct her and make her straight in his eyes: he didn't want to push her too far.   
"After the Yule Ball. I... only the fourth year students could attend the Ball. Neville Longbottom asked me out, so I could go... and when we get back in the Common Room, he said I had to thank him. That I owed it to him".  
Sirius smirked. That Longbottom boy surely knew how to treat a witch.  
"And you, like the little slut you know you're destined to became, just showed him your tits?“  
Ginny shook her head, gettin, if possible, even morr red.  
"I kissed him, but... but he said it wasn't enough, so he took me to his dorm bathroom, and he made me took off my corset".  
Sirius noticed with satisfaction that she didn't try to correct him when he said her she was a slut. Well, she was, after all. She was paing for her family food and house with her body, so...  
"And you showed him your tits. Did he touched them?“  
He knew the answer: no teenager could get a girl to show him her tits without trying to touch them.  
"Yes. And then he... he unbuttoned his pants, and he touched his... his manhood... and came all over me".  
That was a surprise.  
A surprise that brought back so many memories... so many young witches getting wet at the very sight of Sirius Black and James Potter. So many girls that they got on their knees in their dorm, surrounded by four big cocks - if you want a Marauder, you get all the Marauders was what they kept saying - and then forced to leave the Griffyndor tower with and obscene sperm amount on their faces and their hair...   
He had to invite Remus over, one of this night. And Kingsley, of course. Maybe even Snivellus, just to see how the girl might react chocking on his professor dick.  
He squeezed her breast again, harder this time.  
"So, are you really telling me that you had sperm on your face, and still you're acting like a prude virgin?“  
With an uncaring move, he again exposed her tits, slapping them with a little too much force.  
"But... but I'm really a virgin!" Ginny protested.  
"Not for long, girl".


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius Black loved to take his time with the witches he took to his bed.  
He loved teasing them, he loved making them worship him, turn them on, building up their body... but not now.  
He got hard that afternoon, when Bill Weasley presented his baby sister to him - when Bill Weasley sold him his baby sister. He got hard even before he groped Ginny Weasley's tits: he got hard watching the fear and anticipation on the girl's face, knowing that he was going to be the only one to make any decision about that young and eliciting body.   
He then partially undressed her, exposing her breast, and he got even harder. He was hard during the entire Order's meeting, sitting next to Arthur Weasley and knowing that his daughter was in his bed, getting ready to be fucked like the proper pureblood slut she was.  
Now, as he watched her sweet lips partially disclosed in fear and anticipation, he tought that the girl needed to learn to give a good blowjob. But not tonight.  
Later, maybe.  
Now, he just needed to cum, and the only placr where he could cum was inside her no more virgin cunt.  
"Undress for me, girl".  
He didn't call her by her name. He never called them by their name: witches who shared a wizard bed just to learn their place didn't need that compliment.  
Although Sirius loved to undress a woman, now he enjoyed the little show the Weasley girl was putting on.  
It wasn't something sensual: she had no finesse, and she wasn't trying to make it pleasurable. She was just trembling hands and red cheeks, while the green fabric of her dress caressed her body.  
The underwear she was wearing was nothing special: just pink cotton, something very girlish. He would take care of it later, asking Remus to purchase something more alluring. Silk, and maybe some laces, just to get her used to be a little tease.  
The girl rested in front of him, eyes on the carpet and white skin shivering in the cold air.  
"I said undress, girl. You still have too many clothes on you".  
Ginny Weasley, eyes full of tears, just did it.  
She was afraid, but she was a good girl, and she knew her place. She has lived all her fourteen years knowing that this was her destiny. All witches did.   
When her panties disappeared, a little spot of well trimmed auburn hairs appeared: they were darker than her hair, but Sirius liked it: maybe one day he would order Kreacher to shave her, but for now he liked that little red spot.  
"Good girl. Lay on the bed, now, and open your legs".  
Ginny obeyed with shaking hands.  
She just layed on the mattres, eyes fixed on the ceiling, her legs apart, bendt knees and and pussy exposed.  
Sirius took his place betwern the girl's legs: her folds were pink and chubby, and smelled like pure lust. She was not wet. She was too afraid.   
Sirius divested himself with a gesture from his wand, and soon his cock spred free, hot and heavy. He stroked it, looking at the beautiful scene before his eyes: a young witch with a pure body ready to give him her innocence.  
Ginny Weasley, young as she was, was a real beauty: he was lucky to have her in his bed, he knew it.   
"Look at me, girl, and don't pretend to be shy: like you've never seen a cock...“  
Ginny's eyes turned on him, wide as a plate, irrimediably attracted to his erected cock. She had seen a penis before, but it belonged to a young boy, not to a full grown man.   
Or maybe, growing up with six older brother, she had seen something else...   
"Now, girl, you have a choice: you're going to kiss me, and you are going to do it like you mean it. If the kiss is convincing, I will be gentle. If I'm not satisfied, I'm just going to fuck you like you're just a muggle whore. It's up to you, little one".  
That was a lie.  
Sirius didn't want to ruin his new plaything the first time he used her. He wasn't even going to be a gentle and caring lover. But he wanted to see the girl do her best.   
And her best she did, the poor thing.  
Ginny Weasley put all her little experience in that kiss, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth, sucking on him with a desperate need, her little hands lost in his hair.  
She shivered, and pressed herself on him, gasping in fear as his firm cock brushed against her thigh. But she never stopped kissing him, and at one point Sirius tought he felt her relaxing a bit, and starting to moan in the kiss.  
Well, a whore who loved to be a whore was always better than a frigid one.  
Sirius was impatient.  
He didn't want to scare her too much, but he desperately needed to claim his payment.  
He let one hand wander on her breast, and then on her belly, loving all her little shivers.  
With the tips of his fingers, he brushed the soft auburn hair that stood between her legs, and then he probed her entrance. She was hot and a bit wet.   
Pulling away from the kiss, he stood up, looking straight in her eyes, and murmured:  
"Take a deep breath, girl, and learn what does it mean to be a woman".  
Whit his hand, he guided the tip of his cock to her entrance, making her feel his presence and savouring her fear, her anticipation, and the vacuum look on her face.  
Then, with a fluid movement, he pushed inside her. A little gasp, then some resistance: never leaving her eyes, he just pushed a bit harder, feeling her hymen giving up all the resistance.  
She gave a little scream and closed her eyes.  
Sirius licked her exposed neck, burning at the sensation of her tight core squeezing his cock like hell. He always enjoyed breaking a virgin.  
He gave another hard push, making her cry.  
"Welcome in the adult world, girl. Now take it like a good slut... yes, girl, scream, and spread this pussy for me...“  
Sirius lost all his control.  
Ginny Weasley was just hot flesh under his hands, was just a warm place where he could feel good, where he could feel alive.  
Ginny Weasley was just a body like any other, hot and trembling and slick with arousal and a little blood.  
His orgasm came sooner that he liked, and he filled her like he wanted to impregnate her.  
There would be time to fuck her properly for entire nights.  
Summer had just started.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius opened his eyes in the bright sunlight of that clear morning, feeling happier than he ever felt in the last fourteen years.  
He tightened his grip around the warm body of the girl who was liyng in his arms, enjoyng the little squirm the girl made.  
He had spent eight nights with little Ginny Weasley, and he got used to her presence. He initiated her to many, many pleasurable activities, he made her reach her very first orgasm (and many others), and he came to crave her presence: just wrapping his arms around her was a comfort.  
The girl, despite her many orgasm, was still terryfied by him and his lust, but that was not his problem.  
“Come on, girl, I know you're awake. Go get your breakfast".  
Ginny just gave a little sight - or maybe it was a sob - and then, like the obedient little girl she was, she moved down, caressing Sirius legs and finding his still flaccid cock.  
It was surprising how few days were needed to settle an attitude: on their fourth morning together, Sirius just needed to say “go get your breakfast" to feel her hot breath on the tip of his cock, ready to suck every drop of hot cream he could give her.  
She wasn't a blowjob girl: she had no finesse, and her tecnique was a bit disappointing, but Sirius didn't try to correct her. It was still good to see her do her best, tears in her eyes and fighting her gag reflex while she tried to take a bit more in her sweet throat everytime.

Ginny's little hand had just started to caress his balls, something that Sirius always enjoyed, when a little knock on the door distracted them.  
She looked at him, a question in her big, sweet brown eyes.  
“Don't you dare stop, girl. You're still growing, you need lot of proteins".  
She gave a little sight, than turned back in her knees between his legs, licking his cock.  
“Come in", said Sirius, watching the doors open a little.  
He was not afraid to be found with the young Weasley girl eating his meat. In the end, everyone at the Order knew that the Weasleys had decided to give him the little slut. Arthur has asked him how the girl was doing, if she was being obedient and if she was learning her place. Bill didn't stayed at Grimmauld Place, but during the last meeting had fondled Ginny's ass with such a gleam in his eyes that Sirius had almost asked him if he wanted to stay for the night and have a go at the girl. The twins didn't care aboyt their sister, too absorbed in each other cock to care. Little Ron, on the other hand, once found Ginny with her tits out in the library: Sirius was just showing Mundungus how pretty her nipples became once you twisted them one or three times - Dung could watch but don't touch, that old bastard. The boy didn't say anything, but he left the library with such an hard on tending his trousers that Sirius felt sorry for him.   
He felt so sorry that he decided to put the muggleborn girl, that Granger, in Ron's room, when she would arrive. Sirius knew that for the muggleborn was a bit hard to understand the placr witches had in society, but if the Granger girl wanted to live in Sirius house, she would have to accept warlocks rules. It was just a matter of time since someone would teach her a lesson: better the Weasley boy that professor Snape, who usually really enjoyed showing the rules to young students. 

When the door opened, Sirius didn't see one of the Weasley boy triyng to catch a glimpse of little Ginny arse: it was Remus.  
Remus, who was in a mission and didn't had the chance to meet the Weasley slut, since she was brought to Sirius.  
Remus, who gave him a wide smirk, approaching the bed.  
“You old pervert, I should have known that the best cunt in the house would be dripping in your bed".  
Ginny stopped her ministration on Sirius cock, gaving a shocked look at Remus. He had this effect on people, sometime. He could present himself like the best man in the world, kind and caring professor Lupin.  
But when he let his true self free, he was the most bastard piece of shit. He just loved a good, old fashioned fuck.  
And he and Sirius were best mate for a reason: put a witch on her knees between the two of them, and the girl had no way to escape without an embarassing amount of sperm inside her.  
Sirius just take the girl by her long, silky locks, guidint her back toward his cock.  
“Actually, her cunt is now empty. Help yourself, Moony".  
Ginny tried to get up, but Sirius knew better: he pushed her head down, choking the girl and forcing her to take all of his lenght in her mouth.  
The slut was in for an hell of a summer.


End file.
